MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type
MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type (aka Tieren Space Type, Tieren), is a variant of the HRL's mainstay mobile suit the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type in seasons 1-2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type, the Space Type has more in line with a heavily armored assault vehicle that happens to have arms and legs. Though the unit's heavy armor and firepower are relics from an older generation of combat vehicles, the preservation of these throwback features translates to practical dependability in general-purpose warfare, the reasoning behind its continued deployment. The Tieren's cockpit is screenless and relatively cramped. The piloting display is head-mounted. Though the Space Type variant deviates little from the overall structure of the standard Tieren, the addition of nine rotatable thrusters permits adequate multi-directional maneuverability in weightlessness for function in space combat, with primary thrust provided by the installations on the dorsal box. The water used by the unit as a propellant is supplied from the tanks within the lower legs, which serve also as substitutes to the Ground Type's leg shield. The portions of the tanks that protrude from the knees are detachable for refueling. Armaments ;*200 x 25 mm Smoothbore Gun/Blade :A gun based on the smoothbore weapons technology of the HRL. Markedly less advanced then the linear weapons used by the Union and AEU. However the technology is quite reliable and dependable. The gun does not have the same rate of fire as the cannon however the longer barrel could point to greater range and accuracy. And it has the ability to mount a carbon blade allowing for a quick switch between ranged and melee combat. ;*30mm Machine Gun :This projectile weapon is commonly found mounted to the bottom of the HRL's Tieren units. The smoothbore weapon fires a 30mm round that is used in anti air or in rare cases, anti mobile suit attacks. Possess low destructive power. ;*Optional Equipment :Carbon Net Launcher: Mounted under the 30 mm machine gun on the left side, two carbon net cartridges can be fired from the hip-mounted launcher to immobilize and capture enemy units. :Gel Launcher: Mounted on the left forearm. The quad-barrel launches capsules which in mid-flight fires an immobilizing substance at the target, hardening upon contact. History The Tieren Space Type was the space variant of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type. By the year AD 2307 it was deployed in large numbers and in active service of the Human Reform League's military. One of the primary duties of the Tieren Space Type was the defense of the HRL's orbital elevator, protecting it from various enemy forces such as terrorists. A squad of Tieren Space Types performed such a mission on the day of the tenth anniversary celebration for HRL's Orbital Elevator. They failed to intercept the terrorists but there were no losses thanks to the intervention of the Gundams Kyrios and Virtue. At a later date a large squad of Tieren Space Types would be fielded in a mission led Sergei Smirnov in order to capture a Gundam. For this mission they were equipped with specialized capture weapons such as the carbon net launcher and the gel launcher. The squad almost succeeded in the capture of the Kyrios and the Virtue, however previously unknown abilities of both the Gundams and their Meisters led to the mission ending in failure with heavy losses. The Tieren Space Type would not be seeing many more engagements with the Gundams as they would be replaced by the GNX-603T GN-X in anti-Gundam operations. After the establishment of the Earth Sphere Federation the Tieren Space Type would be completely phased out of military service in favor of newer GN powered mobile suits. However in AD 2312 the outdated Tieren Space Type would still be used the anti-government group Katharon, but they would prove to be ineffective in dealing with more advanced GN Drive Tau units such as the GNX-609T GN-XIII and GNX-704T Ahead. In the year AD 2314 several Tieren Space Types were seen among the forces deployed in the final desperate defense against the ELS. Due to the outdated nature of the Tieren Space Type, it is highly likely that many fielded were either destroyed or assimilated. Variants ;*MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type Picture Gallery MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type.jpg|MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type Tieren Space Type Screenshot.jpg|Tieren Space Type heading into combat HG Tieren Space Type.jpg|HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type HG Tieren Space Type0.jpg|HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type HG Tieren Space Type1.jpg|HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type HG Tieren Space Type2.jpg|HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type HG Tieren Space Type3.jpg|HG 1/144 - MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type Net Launcher.gif|Tieren Space Type w/ Carbon Net Launcher Net Missile.gif|Carbon Net Pre-Release Net.gif|Carbon Net Post-Release Gel Launcher.gif|Tieren Space Type w/ Gel Launcher Gel Canister.gif|Canister Releasing Gel Grappling Cables.gif|Tieren Space Type Shooting a Grappling Cable Notes References External Links *MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type on MAHQ.net